Roxas (KH:FTS)
Roxas is a main character in the fan-fiction Kingdom Hearts: For True Story. Kingdom Hearts: For True Story Debut In Chapter 1, Roxas is shown having beaten Riku instead of losing to him as was in the original canon of the Kingdom Hearts series. Roxas has a short flashback to a minor scene where one alteration in his moves prevented him from losing to Riku, and he continued forwards to free Kingdom Hearts. Roxas also has a short flashback to when Xion died, which sent him on his quest to free Kingdom Hearts in the first place. In Chapter 2, Roxas is shown slicing through many types of lesser Nobodies in the Nothing's Call and (eventually) the Twilight's View as he made his way towards the peak of the Castle That Never Was to free Kingdom Hearts. He has no problem getting through to the lower chamber of the Hall Of Empty Melodies; however, the paths leading to and from the Hall disappear, and Saix drops down to fight Roxas if he refuses to come back to Organization XIII. Roxas obviously refuses, and he begins to fight Saix, leaving him with only one remark: "Just because I lack a heart...doesn't mean I lack a will." However, in Chapter 3, Roxas beats Saix in battle, but is quickly beaten down by Xaldin before he got too far. Xemnas then appeared to congratulate the two on a job well done, before Xion's memories echoed in all their minds, making Roxas disappear in a Corridor of Darkness to Hollow Bastion because of which. Meeting New Allies Roxas woke up next to Namine, who informed him he was badly hurt from his lost fight with Xaldin. Namine helped Roxas get down to Merlin's house, where Leon helped him inside. Soon enough, Aerith helped heal Roxas with Curaga magic, until Yuffie (KH:FTS) came inside to tell the group that some Heartless were attacking. Roxas briefly mistook Yuffie for Xion, then had a small romantic scene with Namine (the only scene in all of Kingdom Hearts: For True Story ''that had romance on-screen instead of implied). Riku's Return Afterwards, Roxas went back outside when he heard more Heartless were attacking, but after fending them off, an unknowingly false Riku approached Roxas, before dueling him. This event was witnessed in secret by Demyx and Alexx. Riku and Roxas tied in this quarrel, but Roxas was pulled into a Corridor of Darkness by the false Riku as the real Riku stumbled onto the scene with the King nearby. A Dark Messenger The false Riku then dumped Roxas off at the Heartless Manufactory, where he met the false Riku's "master," a shadow version of Sora. After discussing the matters at hand (albeit in an abridged manner), Roxas joined forces with Anti-Sora and the Riku-Replica to take down Organization XIII (however, the meeting was a ruse by the real ringleader to test Roxas, which he failed by joining Anti-Sora's side. The three then used a Corridor of Darkness to end up in the Great Maw, where they unexpectedly met up with the new Organization recruits Cxnik and Phosnext. However, unknown to all four of them, Saix and Xigbar were overlooking them. After the inital fight, Xigbar found the opportunity to knock Roxas unconscious with a powerful sniper shot, which worked. Saved By Traitors Roxas then awoke in Castle Oblivion, thanks to the efforts of Zexion. Roxas was surprised to see Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, Axelchu and Larxene. After Roxas presented his dual Keyblades in anger at Marluxia and Larxene's taunting, Anti-Sora explained that he had been keeping some secrets from Roxas. With that in mind, Roxas was introduced to Anti-Sora's "brother." Anti-Roxas handed over a Xion Report he allegedly found in his old cloak when he was reborn, and this in turn (after Roxas read it), filled Roxas with rage that amplified his powers. Roxas then unassumedly took the role of leader as he went towards The Castle That Never Was. A New Recruit While going through the castle in secret, Roxas and his group found Saix's remaining essence, after having apparently been killed for some reason. Anti-Sora was quick to have this new being join the team, and then everyone continue penetrating into the castle. After purposefully slowing down the Crooked Ascension, Anti-Sora sprinkled some dust over everyone that Vexen was experimenting on before his death at Castle Oblivion, giving them temporary gliding abilities. With that, the group broke into a secret back room of the castle which eventually led them to a prison cell area where Namine, Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, and the King were at. After freeing them, Roxas opened a Corridor of Darkness to Maleficent's castle, where Organization XIII was. The 3-Way Siege Roxas appeared at Maleficent's dark castle, and after saving the real Riku from Sin Juxt and Elinx, Roxas interrupted the fight between Maleficent's forces and Organization XIII by screaming Xemnas's name. Roxas then started to lose sanity as he fought Organization XIII head-on (sans Axel, delivering a fatal blow to Xemnas, although it didn't kill him immediately. However, Cxnik--angered by Roxas--used his powers of reality to warp everyone to the mansion in Twilight Town; more specifically, Sora's pod room. Blaming The Original When Roxas awoke, he saw Sora sleeping in his pod; angered by Sora's role in all of this, Roxas proceeded to smash open Sora's pod and kill him; Xemnas urged him on, while Riku tried his hardest to prevent Sora from being killed by Roxas. However, in the end, Axel fought against Roxas (mirroring how he had to fight Roxas in ''Kingdom Hearts II, although in a different situation). Axel lost the fight and was heartlessly killed by Roxas, and Roxas proceeded to smash open the pod system to kill Sora. However, as soon as Roxas did this, Namine defended Sora by sending Roxas (and, consequently, Xemnas, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, ,Larxene, and the entirety of Maleficent's gang) into Roxas's memory of where Xion died in Roxas's arm. Roxas then fell into a dark abyss due to his memories beginning to fade, and Roxas ended up back at Maleficent's castle, where DiZ was waiting. War In The Dark City DiZ then explained to the group there that he was determined to eradicate all Nobodies from existance, much to Namine's chagrin. Roxas again used his anger and darkness to teleport them to the Memory's Skyscraper, where soon everyone else gathered. While the majority of contributors to the story all began to get into a three-way fight, Roxas (with Sora's unconscious body by his side) went through the city silently to avoid detection. Along the way, Roxas met up with all of the Organization Replicas made after he left (Cxnik, Exsan, Stexven, Elinx, Sin Juxt, Phosnext, and Alexx) and fused with all of them; the Replicas said they were "bored" of the Organization already. Roxas and the unconscious Sora made their way to the top of the Castle That Never Was, where they came across the King, DiZ, and Aqua at the top. Roxas used his Keyblade to unlock Kingdom Hearts from the Organization's control. With his mission to Xion complete, Roxas almost killed himself so he could be with her, until he noticed all of the hearts revolving around the Memory's Skyscraper for some reason. Going down to the Skyscraper, Roxas, Aqua, the King, and DiZ saw Namine, Anti-Sora, and Anti-Roxas apparently having deceived everyone the entire time. Namine began her transformation, while Anti-Sora and Anti-Roxas fused together to form an omnipotent dark being. Roxas and Vanitas then began fighting, with Roxas consistantly being referred to as "Ventus" during the fight. The Fight In The Awakening Eventually, Roxas figured out the puzzle for himself: if Anti-Sora and Anti-Roxas (the opposites of Sora and Roxas, respectively) made Vanitas (Ventus's opposite), then Sora and Roxas combined should make Ventus. Using this, Roxas transformed into Ventus-Roxas, a form that had Ventus's body with Roxas's conscious and Ventus's Keyblade. Ventus-Roxas and Vanitas were transported to the Awakening, where they both fought madly; that is, until Roxas combined Oathkeeper, Oblivion, and Fresh Breeze's essence all into a single Keyblade of mass power. This surge of energy teleported both fighters back to the Memory's Skyscraper, where Ventus-Roxas, the King, Aqua, and Zexion defeated Vanitas in one blow. Namine fled inside Kingdom Hearts, and a door similar to the one that appeared near the end of Kingdom Hearts II ''before the series of fights against Xemnas appeared. Zexion opened a Corridor of Darkness for himself, the unconscious Riku, the King, and Aqua; they left the battle scene, leaving Ventus-Roxas to fight Namine alone, as per his request. Fight Inside Kingdom Hearts Ventus-Roxas went through the door into Kingdom Hearts to face Dark Namine on the same battlefield that Sora and Riku fought Final Form Xemnas in ''Kingdom Hearts II, ''and after some short dialouge between the two, Namine revealed she could destroy Roxas entirely by using her notebook. Roxas had no chance, until Xion revealed herself in the form of Namine's notebook. Namine, unable to kill Roxas directly now, fought against Ventus-Roxas and Xion-Notebook. However, in the end, Xion-Botebook was defeated by Namine, and the both of them ended up on Destiny Islands, where the final fight in ''Kingdom Hearts: For True Story began. Fight For Destiny Islands Ventus-Roxas then fought against Dark Namine above Destiny Islands as a storm began to ravage the islands, much to everyone's chagrin. The fight between Ventus-Roxas and Namine took a long time, but Ventus-Roxas was assisted by Aqua (in her Keyblade Ride armor), the King, Riku, and Zexion in order to stop her. After a long fight, Ventus-Roxas defeated Dark Namine in a similar way to how Sora defeated Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Dark Namine (as well as the storm) began to disappear, and the heroes landed on the beachside of Destiny Islands, happy at their sucess. However, Roxas had used too much of his energy, and he began to fade away (like how Axel faded away in ''Kingdom Hearts II). Although saddened, Roxas finally felt a twinge of happiness as he reminded Riku that he was home now. Roxas then faded from existanc along with Ventus's body, leaving behind Sora as Sora's heart began to heal itself extremely fast. The End Roxas then fell into his own Awakening (although it was a combined Awakening of his, Xion's, Sora's, and Ventus's). Roxas was led by a mysterious voice to a memory-based Destiny Islands, where he met Axel's and Xion's remaining spirits. Although Roxas felt terrible guilt for having killed them both, Xion and Axel told him to forget about it, and the three shared a heartfelt moment. With that, Roxas then began chasing Xion around the islands so she could teach him how to summon Sea Salt Ice Cream from thin air (although all Roxas really had to do was think about ice cream to get it). Epilouge In the end, the entire series of events leading to Roxas's end was revealed to have been just a short glimpse of a possible outcome Roxas had thought of while battling Riku at the end of Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. The true ending was Riku canonically beating Roxas and sending him into the virtual Twilight Town. However, in the final chapter, Roxas was seen atop Memory's Skyscraper thinking deeply about the stability of The World That Never Was, before using a Corridor of Darkness to go down and fight Sora, as in the battle presented exclusively in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. ''After Roxas lost to Sora, he had two short memories (one of his birth in Twilight Town, and the other being his last moments with Axel). Roxas then said his last words to Sora before fading from existance: ''"You make a good other." Appearance Roxas's main appearance throughout the entire series (sans a short span of time when he was injured by Saix and also Roxas's ending) is his signature Organization Black Cloak, as well as spiky blonde hair. Roxas also has grey jeans, black-, white-, and red-colored shoes, a white-and-black shirt, and his signature spiky yellow hair when his Organization cloak is ripped terribly (or when he is in his Awakening). Personality Roxas's personality is a shifting one throughout the entire series. He tends to be easily tricked (as shown when Anti-Sora tricked him to joining his side), but he also possesses a sense of justice, like Sora, albeit a bit darker. Roxas also has an undying love for Xion, which is evident the entire time (although he DID kiss Namine for a short amount of time in Chapter 4). Roxas also tends to leave people who betray him behind, which is shown in both when he delivers the fatal blows to Xemnas and Axel. Ultimately, Roxas's personality is one of a confused nature, but regardless he still holds an undying valor that will help him fight to the very end. Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Nobodies Category:Kingdom Hearts: For True Story